


Мозговой штурм

by 2Y5



Category: White Collar
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер и Нил решили просидеть всю ночь в офисе, устроив мозговой штурм...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мозговой штурм

**Author's Note:**

> PWP бессмысленное и беспощадное. Они просто довели меня своими деловыми костюмами. Оба.  
> Присутствует римминг, я предупредила!  
> И да, давайте представим, что в этом конференц-зале ФБР нет камер видеонаблюдения ^___^ Ну пожалуйста.

Время было уже за полночь. В офисе подразделения «Белых воротничков» никого не было, за исключением старшего агента и его консультанта. Хотя «аквариумные» стены кабинетов и не давали никакого чувства уединенности, двум мужчинам было абсолютно на это плевать.

Новоявленный фальсификатор играл с ними. ФБР шло по его следу уже месяц, и каждый раз тот опережал их на полшага. Всего лишь на полшага, но опережал, и это дико бесило и Питера, и Нила. Решив устроить мозговой штурм, они заперлись в конференц-зале со всеми собранными по этому делу материалами, в надежде найти несколько стоящих зацепок. Спустя несколько часов нескончаемого рытья в бумажках у Кэффри отказало терпение, и теперь он с чистой совестью просто пялился в окно на очень даже привлекательный вид ночного Нью-Йорка, переливающегося огнями, перекликающегося гудками клаксонов, а иногда и шелестом вертолетных лопастей. Конечно, стеклопакеты в офисе Бюро были шумоизолирующими, но фантазию заскучавшего художника порой было просто не остановить.

Так мошенник бы и воображал себе дальше, и кто знает, в какие сказочные миры это могло бы его завести, если бы он вдруг не почувствовал тепло на своем левом бедре. Моргнув пару раз, возвращаясь из мира созданных им иллюзий, он опустил свой взгляд вниз.

Внимательно читающий какой-то документ Питер, для верности шевелящий губами и постукивающий ручкой по стеклянной столешнице, неосознанно положил руку на ногу Нила, большим пальцем чуть поглаживая дорогую брючную ткань. Кэффри от этого простого, неконтролируемого жеста привязанности прошибла волна горячей дрожи. В груди сдавило что-то, дыхание с трудом давалось мужчине, замершему, чтобы не спугнуть этот волшебный момент. Рука тем временем чуть сдвинулась вниз и снова вверх, уже ощутимее обозначая свое присутствие на давным-давно «захваченной» ее владельцем «территории». И вновь жар полыхнул внутри мошенника, теперь уже однозначно скатываясь вниз, к тому, что находилось под этой самой брючной тканью немного выше ласкающей ладони.

Лоб покрылся испариной, а член стремительно твердел, компенсируя невнимание к себе за последние две недели этого дурацкого расследования, из-за которого оба попадали домой выжатыми, как лимоны, и в плохом настроении. Теперь организм требовал своего, и не сказать, чтобы Нил был против. Скорее очень даже «за».

Ощутив повисшее в воздухе напряжение, Питер перевел взгляд на покрасневшего Кэффри, только после чего понял, где находится его своевольная рука. Подсознание играло с агентом в свои игры, и тот был с ним согласен – поплывший взгляд Нила, какой-то не то всхлип, не то мяв, что он издал, когда понял, что Берк осознал ситуацию, заставили Питера усмехнуться, мимоходом бросив взгляд за стеклянную стену, чтобы наверняка убедиться, что им никто не помешает. После чего он медленно переместил свою руку выше, плотно и так необходимо сейчас накрывая пах своего консультанта.

Увидев тот самый игривый огонек в глазах своего куратора, Нил поплыл окончательно. Он млел от такого Берка – уверенного, властного, решительно управляющего парнем, чтобы доставить удовольствие им обоим. Рука мягко двигалась вперед-назад, продолжая потирать уже окончательно затвердевшую эрекцию Кэффри; мошенник же замер, подчиняясь негласным правилам игры. Правилам, которые ни одному из них не нужно было озвучивать, потому что их соблюдение было тем, в чем нуждались они оба.

Вторая рука агента аккуратно вытащила из-под ремня рубашку, по одной пуговице расстегивая снизу вверх мягкую ткань. Легкое прикосновение ловких пальцев к животу – и Нил стонет, откидывая голову, целиком и полностью вверяя себя этому человеку. Ласковая улыбка озарила лицо Питера, и он придвинулся к Кэффри вплотную, благо, стул стоял в пол-оборота. Колено агента уперлось в сидение между широко расставленных ног мошенника, и Нил наконец-то смог в полной мере насладиться вкусом желанных губ, раскрывая рот, пропуская юркий язык и лаская его своим, затягивая поцелуй настолько долго, насколько хватит дыхания. Берк тем временем быстро расстегнул свою рубашку и ширинку, решив не возиться с ремнем, и освободил уже полностью вставший член и яички от тесного плена. Нил быстро справился со своими брюками и уже сидел голой задницей прямо на стеклянном столе – мешающиеся бумаги веером разлетелись по полу от одного взмаха агента.

Питер продолжал губами и руками ласкать поджарое тело своего любовника, позволяя тому запускать пальцы в свои волосы, стонать на весь офис и легко вздрагивать от холода стекла и некоторых канцелярских мелочей, что попадались ему под спину. Ключицы, соски, подрагивающий живот, вставший член… Памятуя о том, что смазки у них нет, Берк опустился у стола на колени. Ошалевшим взглядом, Нил следил за тем, как тот осторожно прошелся губами по внутренней стороне левого бедра, потом правого, чуть поласкал яички и размашисто лизнул анус, смачивая, позволяя своему языку превратить одного из самых талантливых фальсификаторов и мошенников современности в стонущее, дрожащее и умоляющее о продолжении существо.

Кэффри схватился за столешницу так, что костяшки побелели, мышцы пресса конвульсивно подрагивали от импульсов наслаждения, что посылали смоченные слюной пальцы, скользящие внутри него, четко попадающие по простате. После трех пальцев Питер приставил головку своего члена к размятой дырочке, ловя жаждущий взгляд любовника, медленно проникая в того, наслаждаясь наконец-то обретенным соединением с любимым человеком. Нил обвил ногами талию Берка и толкнулся ему навстречу. Долгожданное удовольствие объяло их, позволяя забыться в объятиях друг друга, мужчины стонали от наслаждения, заглушали эти стоны поцелуями, громкими шлепками кожи о кожу, скрипом крепкого стола.

Закинув одну руку Питеру на шею, Нил приподнялся над столом. Поняв его задумку, Берк подхватил его под ягодицы, притискивая к себе плотнее некуда. Второй рукой консультант уперся в столешницу и принялся сам насаживаться, волнообразно двигая бедрами, сводя любовника с ума развратным видом искрящихся потом груди и живота, мышцы которого ритмично сокращались, заставляя тело мошенника буквально биться в спазмах подступающего оргазма.

Пульсирующий анус плотно обхватывал член агента, Питер изо всех сил прижал к себе Кэффри, чтобы - не дай Бог! - тот не вырвался из его рук при особо сильном толчке, обнаженной грудью ощущая бархатную кожу и острые пуговички сосков, и позволил себе рухнуть в оргазм, следуя за мошенником, секундой ранее длинно и пронзительно простонавшего на ухо его имя, и все еще выплескивающегося себе на живот и конвульсивно сжимающегося на пенисе Берка.

\- Люблю, когда ты трахаешь меня в одежде, - отдышавшись, сверкнул фирменной улыбкой с долей пошлости Нил.

\- Тогда, думаю, в следующий раз я надену пиджак, - в тон ему ответил Питер, вновь утягивая своего мошенника в страстный поцелуй.


End file.
